


Sign Here, Please

by kiranerys42



Series: Short & Sweet [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bureaucracy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42
Summary: Simon was nervous about his first day of class, and Professor Rose wasn't helping matters.
Series: Short & Sweet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Sign Here, Please

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt by BiblioPan: "Moira teaches an acting class at Elmdale Community College"

"Um, excuse me, are you--Professor Rose?" Simon asked nervously as he approached the woman at the front of the classroom. She was the oldest and most confusingly dressed person in the classroom by far, which Simon hoped meant she was the instructor. He couldn't be sure, since he'd never taken a college class before. 

"Oh, how flattering of you to call me that; although you're a little young to remember my role on that Sunrise Bay spin-off, dear; did you catch it in re-runs?"

"No, I--I actually need you to sign this form?"

Moira winked knowingly. "If you want my autograph, all you have to do is ask."

"Um, thanks? It's just, I'm still in high school, so I need your permission to take this class, so if you could sign here--"

"A child actor!? Oh no, I don't know if that's allowed; surely you must have a special contract--"

"Uh, yeah. A contract. This is my contract, I just need you to sign it."

"Oh, of course, dear. And who's your agent? Do they need to sign it, as well?"

"My--yes? My mom signed it already, right here."

"Of course," Moira said disdainfully, shaking her head as she took the form and signed it with a flourish. "You know, being represented by a member of one's family is...inadvisable, for a variety of reasons. Clearly we'll need to start today with the fundamental _do's and don'ts_ of the entertainment industry."

"Um. I think you're actually supposed to use--" Simon said, staring at the form in shock. "You know what? This is fine. Thanks, Professor Rose." Simon rushed back to his seat, hopeful that the admissions office wouldn't care if the form was signed in silver sharpie.


End file.
